Vida
by ceruleaneast
Summary: The war is over and so is his time in Hogwarts. It's been 5 years and Draco has made a name for himself not as a Death Eater but as a hardworking business man who will one day inherit the Malfoy fortune. Like most ambitious bachelors, he has made work his primary focus until his mother forces him to attend his Hogwarts reunion and meets a girl who will change his life.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: In no way do I own any of the characters in JK Rowling's Wizarding world. I am but a fan who has run away with her imagination.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Oh come one mate! Aren't you the least bit curious how everyone's turned out?" Blaise reasoned with the blonde wizard in front of him as he sat in one of the plush chairs in his office. Blaise had spent the last hour trying to persuade Draco Malfoy that the upcoming Hogwarts reunion was a good idea and was something they should attend. This was, of course, after stumbling upon Draco's discarded invitation in the bin next to his desk.

"Seeing if saint Potter has grown warts? Princess Granger gaining weight to resemble the Weasley matriarch? And maybe, just maybe, the weasel sporting a beer belly to go with his wife's growing frame?" Draco pretended to care, his gray eyes alight with fake enthusiasm. "Joy." He deadpanned clearly still unconvinced.

"You can be so boring sometimes Draco." Blaise pointed out as he watched Draco return his attention back to the rolls of parchment on his desk. He's been signing papers and reviewing numbers since 10 this morning and hasn't even had lunch. It was already 3 and his nagging headache was knocking against his skull. Blaise's efforts to drag him to this god forsaken stupid reunion were adding to that headache.

"I'm not boring mate. I'm being practical." He pointed out scribbling notes and revisions on a certain report. "I don't have time for stupid reunions Blaise. I have companies to run." He almost snarled.

It wasn't entirely false. He did have companies to run. As Finance Officer and co - CEO of Malfoy Integrated Companies, he had responsibilities resting on his shoulders. Not to mention the pressure of impressing his father and keeping him happy and at bay. He sighed remembering how hard his father had been on him. Lucius Malfoy did not wait for Draco to get accustomed to running the company. As soon as he graduated, Draco was thrust into a 4 corner office and into a management's meeting. It was right after the war and Lucius's desperation to bring the Malfoy name back to it's former glory was a necessity. Society had branded them as enemies but he pushed on despite the way others viewed them. He focused on bringing trust back to the company and the companies it was handling and it worked. He introduced his only son as part of the growing effort and many saw this as Lucius's attempt to bring new blood to the system. Many didn't mind and even praised him for this.

Much has happened since then. Draco smiled inwardly at himself. He was proud of how far he'd come and how much his father trusted him now. As far as Draco was concerned he didn't want to break the streak and so poured himself more into work. He rarely had time for himself - correction: he rarely made time for himself. Blaise had pointed this out earlier too. Blaise didn't think it was healthy but Draco thought he didn't have a choice.

"Come on mate. Please. Astoria and I are looking forward to spending some time together. By the beach amongst friends. You'd benefit from a bit of rest and relaxation as well. You're always cooped up in this office. If you're not here you're somewhere meeting with someone closing some deal. Just think about it. 3 days of rest that you so deserve. You work too hard mate. You should have more fun." Draco snorted. "What ever happened to the fun Draco I'd chase poor unassuming first years with? Or the Draco who's get wasted with me before exams or Quidditch games. Come on mate." Blaise tried one last time to convince his best mate.

"Blaise..." Draco started what was already a rehearsed reply.

"The least you can do is think about it." Blaise smiled. The blonde sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. But only because I need you out of my office. I have a meeting with my staff in a few minutes." Draco replied. That was good enough he thought. He'd try to think about it then back out just at the right time.

"Yes!" Blaise stood up feeling accomplished. "That's good enough for me mate. I'll catch you later then." And with that Draco was alone again. He put his pen down and exhaled loudly. He felt tired after discussing the reunion with Blaise. Could it be worth it? He hadn't made enough friends to keep in touch with after graduation. He was just too busy and preoccupied to keep friends, he reasoned with himself. Well, it was either that or people really didn't like him much. He leaned back into his chair feeling more exhausted. He could feel it in his body.

The years had been good to him. He hadn't much changed in appearance and still looked immaculately handsome as ever with his sleek blonde hair, piercing grey eyes, aquiline nose and flawless pale skin. But he couldn't deny that the late hours he put into his work was slowly taking its toll on him. He didn't even have time for himself anymore. He could hear his mother nagging him to take some time off and find a decent witch to settle down with. ' _You're of the right age Draco. And you're not getting any younger_ ' she said once over dinner. Like most things he didn't pay much mind to it and casually brushed it off with a quick _'I don't have time mother'_.

It was true to an extent. He was always busy but he too didn't make much time for other things. Drinking with Blaise was the extent of his activities outside work. He and Astoria made sure that he had a life outside the four walls of his office. He was grateful for that at times especially when stress at work was just too much to handle. Merlin how much he's changed. He was, to an extent, a slave to his work but he had reasons. He sighed thinking of the last time he did something for himself... the clock ticked on for what felt like ages but he quickly brushes the feeling off as soon as a knock came to the door.

It was half past eight when his last meeting concluded. He looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. He was already an hour late to dinner. _Dinner_. His tummy rumbled in protest as he remembered he had not made time to eat today. There was just too much work specially when he was so close to closing a deal he and his father had been working on for the past three months. He knew he'd hear from his mother about how late he'd get home. Oh well. It couldn't be helped. He collected his things, his coat and his wallet before walking to the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and uttered his destination.

Draco had just stepped out of the fireplace and already he could hear Narcissa Malfoy calling for him.

"Draco? Is that you?" the clack of her heels was echoing through the hallowed house.

"Yes mother. I just got in." He brushed dust off his shoulders and shrugged off his coat. Narcissa Malfoy rushed to her son helping him with his coat. She was immaculately dressed in head to toe black, her hair pinned up away from her face. She was never out of style and would never be caught dead looking less than perfect.

"Come into the dining room. There's still food. Your father and I have been waiting for you." She rushed away carrying Draco's coat and handing it to the waiting elf by her side. Draco sighed. He had a feeling this was going to be another long dinner.

Lucius Malfoy had gone over all possible business status in the past hour and a half. Like what Draco predicted, dinner was more like a status meeting. His father talked about work at the dining table even if Narcissa didn't like it much. He's used to it and doesn't really mind. He prefers talking about business to his mother's incessant plan to pair him up with young deserving witches. And just like every dinner he decided to grace his presence with, tonight his mother was trying to pair him up with none other than Pansy Parkinson.

"Pansy? Pansy Parkinson?" He almost spit in shock. "What would I want with Pansy Parkinson?" He sounded like it was the most absurd thing in the world.

"Well why not Pansy?" His mother pushed on. "You two attended Hogwarts together, share a history…"

"A very short & brief history mother that shouldn't warrant her any place at all in this conversation." Draco cut in before his mother could say anymore. "She's shallow, superficial and plain crazy."

"Oh hush Draco." She swatted his arm. "You shouldn't talk about her like that. And anyway, you have no choice in the matter I'm afraid. She's attending that Hogwarts reunion this coming weekend so you and Pansy will have time to reconnect." She smiled almost looking feline.

"What?" Draco had to stand from what he had just heard. He was perplexed. He could feel his temper rising like bile in his stomach. He hated it when his mother refused to let him be. It was like her sole goal in life is to marry him off. He breathed through his nose trying to keep his cool especially when Lucius had given him a look of warning.

"Well then, I guess I really won't be going to that reunion - suits me well. It was my original plan to work on the elves contract this weekend anyway." He started to leave, happy that his wish to skip the bloody reunion had worked out for him.

"Oh I don't think so Draco." You could hear the smile forming on Narcissa's lips. "Your father and I just made a donation to the event and you will be going on our behalf." He spun on his heel and squinted at his father.

"Don't look at me like that Draco." Lucius raised his hands in front of him in surrender. "I had no choice." His eyes glinting playfully as he let Narcissa take the wheel.

"It would be highly disrespectful of you to not attend after we made such a generous donation." Draco was about to protest but Narcissa had raised a finger and continued. "I already sent in your confirmation for the event and pre-registered your name for the rest of the activities. Plus, I have already asked Avener to start packing for you." Draco did not know what to say. Yet again he found himself in the middle of one of his mother's infernal traps. He huffed and puffed unable to voice out his anger without disrespecting her.

"It'll be good for you Draco. Treat as some sort of break. A well-deserved break." She stood up and smiled at him sincerely. "You'll go won't you?" She beamed hopeful.

"I have no choice mother." He said through gritted teeth.

"Great! Make sure to say hi to Pansy alright?" with that his fate for the weekend was sealed. He had no choice and he hated it. He slumped his way back to his room, anger tingling his skin. He knew he was not going to like this weekend. Not one bit.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks for reading the first chapter. I'm new to this sort of thing but since I like making up stories in my head, I have decided to give it a shot! If you were wondering it's a Draco - independent character pairing. Not a Dramione one, although I love my Dramione. 3 Anyhow, your comments an suggestions are most welcome. Have an awesome day! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: In no way do I own any of the characters in JK Rowling's Wizarding world. I am but a fan who has run away with her imagination.**

Chapter 2

 _Stupid blasted train ride._

 _Stupid blasted Hogwarts reunion._

 _Stupid blasted meddling parents._

Draco Malfoy huffed and puffed in his seat, scotch in hand. He was not at all happy with his weekend plans. They were on the Hogwarts Express on their way to their alma mater to kick things off. There was to be a small dinner in the great hall to give everyone time to catch up, which will be then followed by a short trip to the exclusive island resort accessed via portkey where they will spend the next three days amongst each other while immersing themselves in the local culture and participating in various resort activities. Well, at least that's what the invitation said.

Draco rolled his eyes imagining three days surrounded by sand, stupid batch mates and water. He wondered if he could just lock himself up in his hotel room that way he could still go onto his muggle device and conduct business as usual. He was already dreading everything that was going to take place within the next three days. What irritated him more was that he was powerless.

It wasn't like him to disobey his parents, nor be disrespectful towards them. The Malfoy family had a name and a reputation to protect and uphold. He wasn't exactly keen on tarnishing that by throwing a hissy fit for not wanting to attend this reunion. No. He was going to play it cool. He was going to remain calm. And he was going to avoid Pansy the whole time. _Solid plan Draco,_ he thought to himself.

"I bet you, right now, he's thinking of a way to escape." Draco was pulled away from his musings by Astoria Greengrass - Zabini. She was seated in front of him and beside her husband Blaise. Blaise snickered and hid his smile against Astoria's right shoulder.

"You could be right darling. But I bet he's already conducted a plan to stay away from everybody this weekend by locking himself up in his hotel room. For what you may ask? To be able to work of course." He cocked an eyebrow towards Draco who was shooting him deathly stares. "Oh Merlin. I am right'"

"Shut up Blaise." Draco took a swig from his scotch. "I'm not like you, sentimental and foolishly looking forward to this doomed reunion."

"Why wouldn't we be?" Astoria answered. "We hardly have time for each other. Ever since we had Caspian we haven't had one decent holiday."

"That's your fault for starting the family as soon as you could. Again, sentimental fools."

"Oh don't be mean mate. We're sure you'll be able to rest this weekend as well. You work too hard. It's time for you to breathe a little." Zabini shifted in his seat.

"I'm not sure avoiding Pansy Parkinson and other pesky classmates is a break. It's just like avoiding pesky clients and stupid useless meetings." Draco retorted.

"Pansy? Why Pansy?" Astoria asked. "I thought we didn't like her?"

"Draco's mum has been pairing them off ever since." Blaise answered.

"I keep telling her it's useless. There's in no version of this world where I will make Pansy my wife. My mother doesn't see it yet but she's only going to ruin the family name." He sighed already exhausted.

"Well good luck with that Draco. She's been hell bent on your last name since ever." Astoria commented brushing off crumbs from her lap. She and Blaise had been munching on some biscuits.

"Yes of course. Good luck to me. If any luck is to be had." Draco could see it now: this weekend was going to be a complete waste of his time.

"Thank you very much and enjoy the night." Applause filled the great hall. All his classmates were looking up at Draco Malfoy, most in admiration some in awe. Just before school ended he had been the biggest jerk the school had seen: attempting to kill Dumbledore, a newly sworn Death Eater, a member of one of the most prominent pureblood families and an all-around sour faced jerk. A handsome one, but a jerk none the less. But Draco Malfoy was given a chance to save himself. He turned spy for the order, just like his great uncle, defeating the Dark Lord in the process. Suddenly, people were giving him a chance to be better. As if helping defeat Voldemort gave him permission to start a new.

The applause continued well until he reached his table. There were even some snickers and giggles from his lady fans. For tonight, the great hall did not sport long rectangular tables, but a multitude of round ones where in friends and housemates were seated together. Table runners representing the 4 house colors adorned the table together with an assortment of magical baubles and trinkets. The infamous ceiling reflected a clear starry sky and generic lounge music filled the air.

It wasn't such a bad set up, Draco thought the first time he had seen it. He thought it was going to look worse. The food wasn't bad too. The organizers, - who turned out to be Padma Patil and her new wealthy husband – had asked the Hogwarts elves to cook up old Hogwarts favorites. It was a reasonable move Draco thought. This made him crankier and Blaise Zabini was at the receiving end of took his seat beside his best mate and his best mate's wife and exhaled loudly. He was again within the comforts of people he knew, co-Slytherins, and for now he was safe. Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Milicent Bulstrode and Theodore Nott were all sharing his table.

"Not so bad mate. You survived!" Blaise patted him on the back.

"I'm not sure that'll be applicable at the end of this three day shenanigan." Draco huffed taking a sip from his glass of wine.

"It's a good thing you even came Draco. Crabbe and I had the strongest feeling you were going to skip the reunion." Goyle said stuffing his face with roast potatoes. Draco snorted at his comment and how Goyle had not changed one bit. He still stuffed his face the same way.

"He was already going to miss it but his mum made him. Just like old times." Blasie said.

"I bet it had something to do with Parkinson." Theodore threw into the conversation. Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Aha! I am right!"

"Shut up. All of you. As long as Pansy stays in her table, amongst her friends, I'll be fine."

"That's just for tonight though. We all know how slippery she can be." Astoria added.

"Ah good old Pansy Parkinson. Slippery and determined, always finding her way to dear Draco's heart." Blaise joked earning him a slight punch in the arm for Draco. "Hey! All in good fun mate!" The whole table laughed with them. For a second it felt like they were back in school again, chatting over dinner and deciding what mess they were going to find themselves in next.

Dinner was pleasant, much to Draco's relief. Padma Patil had, somewhere in the middle of dinner, given a speech to encourage everyone to mingle and have fun. _Yeah right_ , Draco thought. Fun?

"I'm getting Astoria some desert. You wanna come with?" Blaise asked Draco before standing up.

"Sure. I could stretch my legs a bit." He smoothed his charcoal gray suit and followed Blaise to the buffet table.

"Tonight hasn't been so bad, wouldn't you say?" Blaise asked Draco. He was piling scone after scone onto a small plate trying his best to keep everything in the plate.

"I guess." A quicker more contemporary beat was pulsing through the air. But before Draco had time to actually relax against the buffet table with a champagne glass in his right hand, he stiffened as Pansy Parkinson made her way to him. "Oh Merlin's beard. As if on perfect cue the snake herself is slithering over here." Blaise turned around and saw who Draco was referring to and he too almost choked on the scone he had in his mouth. Draco had just enough time to take a big swig from his glass before Pansy made contact.

"Draco!" She chirped waving a perfectly manicured finger towards him. Her jet black hair, a frightful pile of wool on top her head. And her almost lime green gown screamed grotesque and monstrous cabbage. She was one of those witches who preferred a more unconventional sense of fashion. It almost always bordered on over the top scary and silly. Yet another reason why Pansy just didn't do it for Draco.

"I finally get to say hi. I've been so busy catching up with the girls." She approached him almost rushing to get near him.

"Good evening Pansy." Before she could lean in for a kiss on the cheek, Draco had pointed out Blaise standing beside him.

"Of course. Hello Blaise. It's good to see you. Astoria doing okay?"

"Yes. She is. Thanks for – " Pansy didn't give Blaise enough time to finish what he was about to say. She had shifted her attention back to Draco.

"Have you fixed your living arrangements for the weekend Draco? I'm staying at room 4 in Villa 3." Her eyes glistened insinuating the obvious. "The girls and I were thinking of renting a boat and going to the nearby island. Padme told us it was worth visiting. Maybe you'd like to join us?" She inched closer to Draco making him feel uncomfortable. She was too close and he could smell her rather strong perfume.

"Sounds nice but I'll have to pass Pansy. I am in no mood to see islands with you." He dead panned.

"Oh you're such a silly snake Draco." She laughed playfully slapping his arm and giving it a firm squeeze. "I'm sure we'll find some time to catch up this weekend. I'd love to catch up. It's been so long really." Her voice had turned low and husky. Draco was repulsed, as always.

"I can leave the whole of Saturday free just for-" Pansy was cut mid sentence when a body slammed into her and Draco causing the glass of champagne to spill all over Pansy's lime green cabbage dress. "In the name of Cersei!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs, whirling around to catch the culprit.

"What in bloody hell is this about?!" She accused the still unknown entity.

"I'm sorry love. Slipped on a bit of cheap table runner." She laughed, casually explaining herself. She did step on a bit of cheap shiny and slippery table runner and had hurled herself towards their direction. To steady herself, she had grabbed onto Draco's right hand hurriedly causing the contents of the glass to spill in Pansy's direction. Blaise was about to burst in laughter, Draco was surprised and Pansy was absolutely livid. Not only did her precious cabbage dress have a wet spot, the person who had bumped into them did not look sorry at all. She looked amused.

"Do you have any idea how much this dress costs?!" Pansy asked enunciating every word clearly.

"Oh don't be so dramatic Pansy. You're a witch. You can clean that up with a scourgify or a drying charm faster than you can pop that vein that's pulsing right there." She pointed towards the angry witch's neck. Pansy's eye grew big with rage. She took one last look at the culprit memorizing her face for future use, and stormed out to fix herself.

Finally, Blaise had let out one big laugh. "Did you see her face!? Oh Merlin. It was priceless!" He was clearly amused.

"I'm really sorry about this. I hope you didn't get wet." Draco looked at the woman beside him. Now that Pansy was gone he could clearly see this new face. She still had her hand around his and he didn't mind. She looked up at him and smiled shyly.

Adara Vega Burling, unknown to Draco Malfoy until now, had the most perplexing pair of eyes. They were a mix of blue, green, grey and a dash of hazel. They were the first things you'd notice when you looked at her. They seemed to be floating, a contrast against her lightly tanned skin. Her skin looked free of makeup, just a dash of color on her lips and cheeks, which made her look radiant. The young Malfoy was at a loss for words. She blinked at him and he blinked back. Blaise cleared his throat bring Draco back into the present.

"Are you okay?" Draco said standing upright and helping Adara do the same. She had let go of his forearm leaving the spot nice and warm. She ran a hand through her dark brown hair and put order to her dark teal dress before answering.

"Yes. Quite alright. I've always been clumsy." She smiled at Draco and he could find his lips curling up into a smile as well. He was transfixed again. It was her eyes. He couldn't seem to look away from them. Never has he seen such a pair of bewitching eyes before.

"Blaise Zabini." Blaise interrupted another one of Draco's awkward lulls and introduced himself extending his scone free hand. "I'm afraid we haven't met before."

"Adara Burling." She said shaking his hand. "You can call me Dara for short." Draco was still, watching the creature in front of him.

"Um, this is Draco Malfoy." Blaise pointed to a still stoic Draco.

"Yes. I know you both. We've shared houses, classes and tables for 4 years." This bit of information finally gave reason for Draco to react.

"You're a Slytherin?" he asked surprised.

"Yes. Hard to believe Mr. Malfoy?" She smirked. The way she said _Mr. Malfoy_ sent a slight tingle through Draco. A tingle he never knew existed. "I don't blame you though. I kept a very low profile whilst at school. Always kept to myself, didn't make any friends and hid behind my books."

Both Blaise and Draco tried their hardest to remember an Adara Burling while they were in school. But Blaise was the first to remember.

"Of course! Transferee in the third year, yes? From Beaux Battons?" Blaise pointed out. "You looked different back then." She laughed tilting her head back. Draco watched as her neck slightly came into view. What was happening to him? He was transfixed, unmoving! He's never been like this specially in front of a beautiful woman.

"I looked _totally_ different. Puberty was unkind to me until after graduation. Took a while before this finally revealed itself." She pointed to herself.

"Good thing it did!" Blaise blurted out. Draco shot him an evil look which Blaise quickly recognized as the Draco Malfoy death stare.

"I guess!" She laughed along with Blaise. "Anyhow, thank you for breaking my slip. If you weren't there I would have crashed right into the crepes." She addressed Draco. "Have a pleasant evening boys." She smiled one last time and walked away. Draco followed her with his eyes. How could he have missed her all those years before?

"Um, mate? You ready to head back to the table now?" Blaise had to pull at the blonde wizard's sleeve. His head was turned elsewhere and his mind was working noisily. _Adara Burling. Who was she? And why did she have such an effect on me?_ He followed Blaise to the table forming a new plan: a plan that will allow him to see Adara Burling again this weekend. He just had to.

 **Author's Note: And there you have it! Chapter two and voila! Adara has been introduced.** **I'll upload chapters 3-5 just so that you guys can continue reading. Again, comments, suggestions & feedback are very much welcome. Toodles! **


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: In no way do I own any of the characters in JK Rowling's Wizarding world. I am but a fan who has run away with her imagination.**

 **Chapter 3**

"Draco! Draco are you up?" There was an incessant banging on the door that seemed to echo inside the blonde wizard's head. He winced. That echo reverberated throughout his body and all over the room. He took a peek at his surroundings and immediately regretted it as light flooded the room and blinded him.

He was suddenly aware of his sweat and how his damp clothes were clinging to him uncomfortably. Why was it so hot? And why was his head so heavy? He slowly lifted himself on his elbows allowing the sight before him to unfold. It was bright, too bright especially for his grey eyes. There was a light rustling of leaves and water but he wasn't sure if it was real. The chiffon curtains hanging by the floor to ceiling windows obscured the lush greenery outside. It, too, was hot - unbearably hot. He knew he had formed a pool of sweat on his sheets and had probably ruined an expensive set of formal wear. His forehead was covered in sweat and so was his upper lip. What happened last night? How did he end up here?

The pounding against the door was still at it. _Merlin. Who in Salazar's name was making such a racket this early?!_ Already, Draco Malfoy could feel his anger rise up his already hot neck. _Blasted knocking._

"Draco! Come on! Daylight is wasting!" _Alright alright. I'm coming_ , he answered in his head. He pushed himself fully off the bed and felt the weight of his damp clothes and the hangover that clouded his brain. He slowly made his way to the door before flinging it open, irritated.

"What in god's name is going on?" His voice was rough and coarse and his throat felt like sandpaper. He scowled at the figure in front of him, looking funny in a floral shirt, khaki shorts and a native hat. Said figure beamed at him showing all his pearly whites.

"Ah! There's sleeping beauty! Thought you'd never wake up mate. Had fun last night?" Blaise walked past him and inside the room. It was the biggest room in the villa and it was also the biggest villa on the island. The room had its own Jacuzzi and outdoor private shower and its own mini pool. Blaise plopped himself on the bench by the foot of the bed.

"Why the wakeup call Blaise?" Draco made his way back inside and discarded his open button down shirt. It was just too hot. The heat did nothing to help his creeping headache and so did Blaise.

"Tori and I and the others are headed out to lunch at the mess hall. After which we will be enjoying the beach. You should come with. I'm sure your hangover could use some breakfast, or rather lunch." _The beach?_ Oh right. _The reunion._ He sat beside Blaise and put his pulsing head in his hands.

"How much did I drink last night?" Draco sighed trying to remember what had happened last night.

"A lot mate. More than usual. More than you've had in a while. All expensive stuff too." Blaise reported. "Drank two bottles of Fire Whiskey. Had a few beers. And downed at least 15 shot glasses of Merl-Synth. You, my slippery friend, drank like you were a teenager. It was rather amusing to watch you drink yourself to oblivion." He recounted clearly amused.

"But of course you weren't just drunk of alcohol. No." He continued. Draco was already dreading his retelling of last night. "You were drunk on laughter, good friends, and let us not forget… You were drunk on your new lady friend."

"Adara." Draco winced jerking his head abruptly. How could he forget Adara Burling. He had talked to her on a few accounts last night and even danced with her once - if his Merl-Synth clouded brain remembered it correctly. He had enjoyed himself especially when he was with her. But she unfortunately disappeared some time before everyone was ferried to the island via portkey.

"Anyhow, the gang is leaving in 10 minutes. We shall wait for you to get ready." Blaise stood. "Do hurry up mate. Tori's been cranky since this morning. I suspect it's the lack of sustenance." Blaise started to walk away from the slightly sobered Draco.

"Blaise?"

"Yes?"

"You look stupid with that hat." Draco said without looking up.

"Well _I_ like this hat. It's staying." He started to leave. "10 minutes mate!" Blaise reminded before leaving Draco to his thoughts

Oh how in Merlin's name was he going to be able to fake sobriety? His head screamed pain but his tummy screamed for food. He knew Blaise was right. So without much protest, he washed up quick and changed into more beach weather appropriate clothes.

Things weren't improving for Draco. He had already taken a Hangover Cure-o to ease himself into normalcy but it wasn't much help. Lunch with the gang wasn't either. The heat and the noise was making him cranky and was making everything worse. It was a good thing Pansy was nowhere to be found or else Draco would have lost it. He vowed never to drink that much again.

Astoria and Blaise led the group to the beach right after lunch. They had secured a cabana at the far end of the beach for a little bit more privacy, although another occupied cabana and a few recliners were a few meters away. None the less it slightly more peaceful here, Draco thought, as he sat on a cushioned bench with an iced tea in hand.

Crabbe and Goyle made a mad dash for the water, looking like bouncing beach balls as they chased each other. Astoria was setting up on one if the recliners while Blaise joined Draco.

"How's the head?"

"I feel like it's about to explode." Draco sighed adjusting his shades a little. "Who knew I wouldn't be able to drink like a teenager anymore? Frankly, i am surprised by this new development."

"We're getting old mate. Can't hold liquor like we used to."

"Clearly. Now I'm nursing a hangover and wincing every time I move. Merlin." He shook his head and flopped backward onto the mattress. "Try not to be noisy please and don't call me for anything."

"Mate." Blaise tapped his knee once.

"I thought I told you not to disturb me Blaise." Draco groaned irritated.

"Mate. Draco." Blaise tapped his knee more fervently this time.

"What?!" Draco got up on his elbows trying to find what had Blaise all excited. He didn't have to look hard because a few meters away he watched Adara Burling strip down to her bikini.

Having just arrived at her chosen spot, Adara threw her bag onto the recliner. It was such a beautiful day and she wanted to spend most of it under the sun and in the water. She loved the beach. Absolutely loved it. Her living by the beach didn't diminish her love for it. But she knew this time it was slightly different. She was here on a mini holiday and she was going to spend the weekend having fun and relaxing. She didn't care much for mingling with her peers especially when she was indifferent towards them. They had teased her back in the day and now all they want to know was how she drastically changed her appearance. Many thought she had worked hard for it. Some thought surgery or magic. But it was just really a case of hormones and her being a late bloomer. She had shed the weight and the slowly started to care how she looked like after school. She felt good about herself so she just went with it. She embraced her new self and moved on.

Surveying her surroundings and happy with how the crowd thinned towards this end of the beach, she heeded the call of the water. She slid her denim cut offs down her long slender legs and left them crumpled on the sand. She took hold of the hem of her shirt and pulled it up and off of her leaving it with her cut offs. She didnt care much for sunblock so she threw her shades to sit with her things, left her flip flops where they should be and dashed for the water.

Draco Malfoy's mouth felt dry to him. He felt like he had just watched a show, a show he quite enjoyed. She was meters away and watching her saunter away from the recliner and into the water made his face grow hot. She was mystery to him, didn't know who she really was and where she came from. But right now, he didn't mind. He had that scene replaying in his head.

"Mate, you've got drool, right there." Blaise pointed to the corner of his mouth and watched Draco panic.

"What?! Where?" Draco started wiping at the corners of his mouth, embarrassed that he was caught. Blaise of course laughed hard. He was partly joking. "Sod off Blaise." Blaise continued to laugh at a now serious Draco. He was back to planning project: Adara. Last night's chitchat might have been nice but he wanted to seek her out, get to know her. He sure as hell wasn't going to do it by sitting down. Deciding that a dip could do him good, he too made a beeline for the water.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: In no way do I own any of the characters in JK Rowling's Wizarding world. I am but a fan who has run away with her imagination.**

 **Chapter 4**

"How's the headache Mr. Malfoy?" Adara smiled seeing Draco approach. She was seated on the sand where the water was lapping against her legs.

"Menacing." He chuckled taking the spot beside her. He had come from the water and his hair was dripping wet. He flicked it away from his face and looked at the beauty beside him. She was glowing. Her slight tan had turned slight pink and her cheeks showed it. Her hair cascaded down in wet curls behind her.

"Haha! You shouldn't have consumed the amount you did. Although, I heard you were the life of the Slytherin table." Draco flinched. The only thing stopping him from running for the hills was the idea of hearing her laugh again.

"And what about you Ms. Burling? Where did you run off to last night?"

"I had some personal business to attend to. Muggle stuff. It really couldn't be helped."

"Muggle stuff?" His interest was piqued.

"I help run a small resort on a tiny island. Nothing as grand as this but same idea. There was an angry guest and I had to take care of it."

"You live on an island?" Draco was unsure if he was correct.

"Well when you say it like that it sounds less appealing and more preposterous." She chuckled tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I didn't mean it like that Adara. It's just…" he started.

"Just Dara, please." She interrupted. "Adara's too formal. Reminds me of my parents." She squinted at him making him smile.

"Your parents? Tell me about them." He cleared his throat before asking her to go on. He really was curious and since she was in a talking mood he took advantage of it. "Tell me more about you."

"Why the sudden interest Mr. Malfoy?" She splashed water towards his direction. "I am of no importance to you, to anybody really." Draco thought about it.

"There's something about you Ms. Burling, that begs to be recognized and discovered. I can't quite put my finger on it at the moment but I'll let you know when I've come up with something." He said with piercing grey eyes to match her exotic pair. Her lips quirked up on the corners, amused. "And please, it's Draco." He smiled that trademark smile.

"Walk with me then." She stood giving Draco perfect view of her legs.

"To where?" He followed suit.

"To the end of the world!" She shouted spinning and throwing her hands in the air. Draco chuckled watching her spin around like she was crazy. "To the end of the beach dummy. I want to pick shells. Shall we, Draco?" He nodded once and they set off side by side.

By the time they reached the end of the beach where a multitude of rocks and boulders formed, Dara had answered most – if not all – off Draco's questions. He finally knew that Dara was half a muggle, half a pureblood. She came from one of the oldest wizarding families but said wizarding family had been unfortunate as to slowly become obsolete. To date Dara was the only living Burling witch. Born in France but later raised in London, she had enjoyed a pretty normal childhood. That was until the great war broke out. Her parents were murdered by Voldemort when he was rallying for allies. The Dark Lord remembered the Burling name and how he was friendly with one of them. But when the time came to collect on that friendship, he struck Dara's parents down after learning that they were no longer a pure family and were refusing to come to his aid. Dara was in Hogwarts at that time and had received a letter from the Ministry reporting that she was now an orphan. Without any living relative she was dealt an impressive inheritance and was placed under the care and supervision of the Hogwarts community until she turned 18. Upon turning 18 she used her inheritance to buy a small apartment in London. Furthermore she sold their old house and used the money to do a bit of travelling. Later on she had enrolled herself in art school and was now a freelance artist slash hotel manager.

"Wait, you have a place in London but you live on an island?" Draco asked confused upon hearing this.

"I use the apartment as a sort of portal. I can come and go into London as I please but come home to my sea side hut. It's all very dandy really. I couldn't have asked for a better arrangement. I get to enjoy both of the things that matter to me." She smiled combing her dark brown hair to the side.

"Interesting. We have something like this in the manor. A door for each vacation house the family owns." He added. They were quiet for a while enjoying the breeze and the light rustle of the waves on the shore. "So is art what you really want to do?"

"Yes and no. I never really knew what I wanted to do nor did I have an extraordinary talent. I've always liked drawing when I was young and have been filing my parchment with doodles and sketches here and there. So I guess I decided to improve on that. Besides, I have no one left so might as well do what makes me happy." She smiled at him, blinding him with her smile and positivity. He was in awe of her. She had lost everything and yet here she was as normal and as positive about life as a dandelion.

"You Mr. Malfoy are slowly turning pink." She pointed at his nose with her finger and chuckled when Draco realised that he had turned a different shade. "Shall we head back? You could use some shade."

"Sure. Only if you allow me to walk you back to your villa?" He grinned. It was the perfect plan to find out where she was checked in.

"Erm, are you sure? You might run into Pansy." She pointed out the dealbreaker. Stupid Pansy Parkinson, always ruining everything. Dara chuckled as panic flooded Draco's face. "Don't worry. You don't have to walk me there. I'll be fine." Before Draco could protest, Dara patted him on the shoulder before breaking into a sprint yelling "I'll race you!" Draco followed suit not wanting to come in last.

After spending the afternoon with Dara on the beach Draco retreated to his room to freshen up. The sun and that sprint had made him sleepy and without intending to, fell asleep. When he woke up his headache was gone and he was ready to eat. Putting on a change of clothes he decided to check up on work before dinner was called. Firing up his muggle device he began to check emails and conduct status checks on his staff.

He felt relaxed sitting on his bed with laptop in hand. Going through emails one by one he found himself distracted. He was seeing the letters and words but nothing was sinking in. His mind was elsewhere. His mind was on Adara Burling. Draco decided that he thoroughly enjoyed his time with Dara, learning about her and watching her interact with him. Admittedly there were times when he found it hard to focus on what she was saying because he was too busy checking her out. Her tan, her hair, her eyelashes, her smile, her laugh. Everything. He seemed to be under a spell he didn't want to break. Remembering how she pointed at his nose, he smiled feeling a slight tightness in his cheeks, evidence of sunburn. He needed to see her again, tonight preferably.

He gave up on his emails. Clearly his mind just wasn't in it. He proceeded to find Blaise in the living room.

"Are we doing anything tonight?" He asked grabbing an apple from the dining table and throwing it in the air before catching it again.

"Ah Draco!" Astoria greeted from the open kitchen. "The beach suits you really. Nice sunburn." He smiled back at her.

"Told you mate the beach and this reunion was a good idea." Blaise was seated in the dining area going through what looked like flyers and brochures.

"What are you looking at?" Draco approached Blaise. Looking over his shoulder the flyers and brochures turned out to be info sheets on the nearby town.

"I heard some of the Gryffs talking about the mainland. I think a few of them are chartering a speed boat to check out the island's night life. You interested mate?" Blaise looked up at Draco expectantly.

"Nah. I have better plans Blaise." He was going to search or Dara, ask her out to dinner and spend as much time with her as he could. Simple as that. "Besides, I Think I'll be laying off liquor for a while." He bit into his apple decidedly before a light knock came to the main door.

"Is anybody expecting room service?" Crabbe was nearest the door and heard the knock first. Nobody answered. The knock came again.

"Well somebody answer the bloody door!" Draco ordered. "With a sigh Crabbe got up from the couch and opened the heavy wooden door.

"What?" He asked roughly.

"Oh. I was looking for Draco?" Draco's ears shot up in attention. That voice. He scrambled for the door leaving Blasie and Astoria surprised at his sudden agility.

"Dara?" He shoved Crabbe out of the way and presented himself. He wasn't quite ready for what he saw. Her hair har turned curly and her cheeks were pink from the sun. She was smiling up at him expectant and waiting. She had on a white v neck shirt tied short at her naval and a tight white skirt with fringed ends exposing her perfectly tanned legs and tummy. He felt that tingle again but reigned it in.

"Is anything the matter?" He asked realizing she could be here because there was a problem.

"None. Everything is fine. May I come in?"

"Of course." He made way for her.

"I got us a speed boat. A few people are going to the mainland to check it out. I was wondering if you guys wanted to come with. It's an awfully big boat for one person." Grinning she looked from Draco to the others. Blaise clapped his hands in agreement.

"I think that is a fine idea Dara. Tory and I are in!" Astoria nodded in agreement.

"Let me just get changed. Oh this is going to be fun!" She dashed back into her room to collect her things and get ready.

"Great! What about you Crabbe? Goyle could still tag along." Dara offered.

"Yeah. We could go. I'll call him." He sounded noncommittal but slumped towards their shared bedroom.

"What about me? Aren't you going to ask me?" Draco asked taking a step towards her.

"Nope. I am requiring you to go Mr. Malfoy. You need a bit more fun in your system. Now go on and put your shoes on. I'll wait outside." She pushed a grinning Draco past the dining table and into his room. "Hurry!"

In minutes they were all set and loaded in the speed boat. Everyone was excited, gripping the edges of the boat. The driver pushed the gear and they were off. They were told it was going to be a 30 minute ride. None of them minded especially when the night sky was filled with stars. On one end of the boat you could see the island and the villas perched on the edges. With each passing second it was getting smaller and smaller. On the other end held the prospect of a fun and unforgettable night. The town was lit with a multitude of lights. And as they got closer they could hear music and drums. Dara walked past the driver and planted herself safely near the boat's nose. She let the wind whip past her and blow her hair behind her while she closed her eyes and deeply inhaled the smell of the sea. She was in her element. Nothing could be better. She looked back at her companions and smiled. Draco was already looking at her. They locked eyes as if promising a night of endless possibilities.

 **Author's Note: Tah-dah! More about this Adara character revealed in this chapter. Anyhow, feel free to comment, review, suggest and all that. Much love!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: In no way do I own any of the characters in JK Rowling's Wizarding world. I am but a fan who has run away with her imagination.**

 **Chapter 5**

The boat docked itself on the edge of the main island while they slowly emptied it. There was a buzz of excitement and energy amongst the group. As they started to walk into the town they could feel the energy already. People were everywhere dressed colourfully and having a good laugh. Wherever you looked, people were smiling, laughing and having fun. The main avenue was a burst of color and life. Streamers adorned the native houses and the lamp posts, connecting the houses in colorful zigzag lines. It was like walking under a multi colored walkway. On each side of the main street stalls of all kinds of food were available for tourists and locals alike.

Blaise and Astoria were already going through the food stalls with Crabbe and Goyle tagging along. Draco and Dara stayed on the main road still amazed at the amount of color and energy this place was giving. Dara was looking up admiring the way the streamers danced in the wind and how the light shone above it, bathing the cobbled stone steps and the people below it in colorful light. Dara turned to look at Draco and found that he was doing the same. His pale blonde hair was shining under the multicolored lights but his face was passive, observant. _This won't do_ , Dara thought. She was going to have Draco Malfoy have fun tonight, whatever it takes.

Dara grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him to the direction of drums and guitars. There seemed to be a dance party brewing down the street and Dara wanted to be part of it. Laughing at Draco's surprised expression she continues to pull him where she wanted to go.

"Where are you taking me witch?" Draco chuckled. He saw excitement written all over her face. She continued to plough forward through the crowd with his hand in hers. He liked it, her holding his hand. It felt warm and inviting. When the music was at its loudest they found themselves amongst people watching street performers dance. Draco positioned himself behind Dara experimentally placing a hand on her hip. She didn't flinch and didn't let go until she was pulled to the centre by a performer. They were dancing to the beat of the drums and the guitar. It was a lively tune, a tune you'd find it easy to dance to. It sounded ethnic too. Adara was pulled in to dance in the middle of the group along with other unsuspecting tourists. She clapped and stomped her foot with the beat and tried her best to follow the real performers. At one point ever yone of them joined hands and started dancing in a circle. Draco watched Dara groove to the thumping drums, trying her best to keep up with the steps. She looked absolutely happy.

A few rounds around the circle, she suddenly pulled Draco to join the group. His face read horror. Draco Malfoy was not a dancer. He was too poised for that but tonight he didn't seem to have a choice. Grabbing him by the hand, Dara pulled him in behind her and guided his hands to her hips. With an encouraging smile she led him to follow suit. Upon seeing this, other spectators started to join too. And before they knew it there was a huge conga line along the main avenue, pulling more people in to join.

Draco and Dara got off the conga line when Blaise and Astoria spotted them from across the street.

"I didn't know you danced Draco!" Astoria clapped her hands.

"I don't. I got pulled in, involuntarily." He glanced at a smiling Dara.

"Oh lighten up Draco. You weren't so bad!"

"I don't think I'll ever forget seeing my best mate dance the conga." Blaise teased. This time Draco went straight for his gut, playfully. They were like young wizards again, goofing off and clowning around. Blaise had to surrender soon blaming his full stomach.

"We ran into Theo a while ago." Blaise recounted. They had begun to walk further down along the main avenue. "He said he knew where all the Gryffs were going. Apparently that's where everyone else is going to. It's supposed to be fun according to him. And it's just further down the road." Everyone agreed to meet at the new place. Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise and AStoria were to head there first and get a table. Dara had asked to follow much later. She admitted to being hungry and Draco voluntarily accompanied her to a stall they had already passed.

They headed to the meeting place a little while later, full and ready to join the group. The meeting place was an open club. It was walking distance from the beach and had sand as its floor. Entering the establishment turned out to be tricky. The crowd was growing thick at the outer rims. Walking ahead of Dara, Draco turned back to look at her as if telling her to brace herself. Looking forward again he extended his hand behind him, unsure if she was going to take it. He sighed in relief when he felt her warm hand creep its way into his. She squeezed once and he lead the way.

Theo was wasted and it wasn't even 10. He was creating a ruckus around the perimeter of their table. But the boys knew Theo drunk was harmless. It was all good fun. Astoria and Blaise looked very much like the sweet couple, canoodling and laying it on thick on the PDA front. And Crabbe and Goyle, well Crabbe and Goyle looked like they were slightly out of place and unsure if they were acting normal. Dara laughed seeing their passive faces. If she thought Draco was stiff, these two were worse.

She was standing beside Draco enjoying the music that was pounding loudly. The music in here was more modern, more current than the ones on the street. People were dancing in the middle, a few of which were their school mates. She spotted the golden trio across the floor looking like they were enjoying themselves. She got up on her toes and whispered to Draco that she was going to freshen up a bit. The heat in there was the sticky kind. He nodded and watched her all the way to the bathroom.

Looking in the gaudy mirror of the tiny bathroom, Dara smiled at herself. She was having fun with her school mates, something she has never done. What's more is that Draco seemed to be having fun too. At least that what she thought she saw when she was with him. She was surprised that he had offered her his hand on the way in. She took it appreciating the gesture. He never once left her side and he was always checking up on her. Sometimes he'd lean in close to comment on a stupid looking schoolmate who was dancing on the floor and making a fool of himself. And he'd lean in so close that her shoulder would touch his chest or her elbow was poking at his sides. The proximity was quite heady as she could smell him: clean and musky. He was handsome no doubt, especially given those trademark gray eyes. No wonder women found him attractive.

The great Draco Malfoy was as elusive to women as a dementor. He didn't really mess around when he was in school, as far as she knew based on stories she had heard. He was always so serious and mostly on his own. He was a mystery to the women who admired his aristocratic handsomeness. No one really got close and many thought he preferred it that way. Seeing him smile and engage in fun activities put him under new light - a more attractive light, Dara had to admit. But here she was, spending time with him. She had an inclination that if Draco didn't want her to he would have told her so. She saw the way he treated Pansy and she was careful not to overstep her boundaries. She decided she'd enjoy tonight and if he was still the same tomorrow, she'd just go with it.

She wiped away the sweat that formed on her forehead before heading back out. All at once the heat, the energy and the music washed over her the minute she stepped out of the bathroom. She started to make her way back to the table but stopped in her tracks when she found a lurking Pansy pushing herself up against Draco. A slight tinge of possessiveness licked at the edge of her consciousness but decided to rein it in since Pansy looked absurd in her super tight lemon yellow mini dress pushing herself closer to a cringing Draco. He clearly looked irritated and repulsed but for some reason Pansy just didn't get that.

Dara skirted around the dance floor to avoid an altercation with Pansy. She was sure that if she showed up and placed herself beside Draco like she was earlier, Pansy was bound to lash out on her. But try as she might she couldn't get through the thick crowd. A long line had formed adjacent to the bar and the way was blocked by crowded tables. There was no way out without directly passing their table. She was trapped and frozen in place trying to device a new plan. While she scanned the room for another way out, Draco spotted her from across the room. Gray eyes met blue and green and there was an instant spark. Even across the room they could both feel the weight of this staring game.

Dara's eyes shifted towards Pansy who had her back turned. She looked back at Draco and quirked an eyebrow as if saying ' _you look like you're trapped'._ Draco immediately caught on, smirked and rolled his eyes at her. Dara giggled in place. He looked every bit the helpless wizard unable to escape the clutches of an acromantula. His gray eyes pleaded _'save me'._ And then an idea struck Dara.

She slowly inched her way onto the dance floor, swaying her hips to the beat of the music. If he wanted to be saved so badly, he wouldn't mind dancing, right? Grinning wide, Dara started dancing trying to entice Draco to follow. Smart as he was Draco knew what she was doing and started shaking his head in response. Dara laughed throwing her head back and fully surrendering to the synthetic bass thumping through the air. Draco watched her sway those hips in time with the beat. Inwardly he was cursing this vexing witch. She was playing games with him and he had to admit he liked it. She threw her hands in the air and made small waves as she shimmied down. If Pansy had not pointed out that he was smiling he would not have realized it. Pansy thought of course he was smiling at her and not at Dara. But Draco did not respond to Pansy. He let her yap on about how much fun she was having at the reunion but it all landed on deaf ears.

He continued to watch Dara, feeling that tingle slowly creep through his veins. He took her in from head to toe and back up again. Her hair was swaying with her and she had a smile perpetually plastered on her face. He was being pulled by her energy but was still hesitating. He was no dancer. But that didn't matter. He wanted to be on that dance floor if only to watch her closer, feel her next to him. Dara looked back at him over her shoulder, hair cascading in ripples, smile teasing, eyes inviting and he lost it. He drank all the remaining contents in his glass, pushed a stunned Pansy aside and walked to Dara.

The dance floor was now packed as a sardine can especially when the DJ had started to play more commercial songs. Dara was getting lost in the music and in the moment. She continued to dance slightly bumping into the gyrating bodies around her. Sweat was dripping down her neck but she didn't care. She loved the pulse of the music and the energy that was surrounding her. She had momentarily forgotten about Draco and her plan to save him. With eyes closed she took a step back colliding with a solid body.

Draco tentatively placed his hands on her hips, feeling the flesh and bone beneath the skirt. She didn't need to turn around and check who it was. Relaxing against his chest, she continued to sway her hips as he followed her pace. He was so close to her. Her nose was filled with that distinctive musk and linen smell that was Draco Malfoy. Leaning her head back gave Draco access to her neck. She could feel his hot breath against her milky neck.

This was intoxicating and heady for them both. Their heart rates pulsing against their chests and their breathing shallow, they moved as one swaying and dipping along with the swells of the beat. Her hands laced above their heads and rested at the back of his neck rustling the hair on his nape. He pulled her closer to distinguishing the air between them. The tingle he felt earlier was now a raging bull. Their proximity to each other made it hard for him to think straight. Burying his nose in her hair, his vision clouded. She smelled of coconuts and cream and the sea. He grabbed her tighter as she dipped low and hard against him, a growl escaping his lips and tingling her ear. A shudder went through them both heightening the unsaid physical attraction they shared. Draco's hand had traveled from her hip to her naval, tucking a thumb under her shirt, moving back and forth against her soft skin. He didn't mind that they were both sweaty or out of breath. They were in their own little bubble, consumed by each other's craving and satiated with the contact of skin.

Dara faced him, their foreheads touching as they both tried to steady their nerves. They knew exactly the amount of energy that was coursing through their bodies. It was begging to be answered. They were still clinging to each other, Draco gripping her hips and Dara steadying herself on his shoulders. He eyed those lips that he wanted to kiss. He was about to lean in but Dara tore her head away from him, panic on her face.

"I need some air." Dara breathed with a shaky voice and dashed out leaving Draco in the middle of the dance floor.

 **Author's Note: HHHhmmm.. Steamy steamy steamy… HAHA.**


End file.
